narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle of the Gods
Once a warrior for Konoha to dispose at will, Sannoto has been framed by the current hokage, though he does not know this himself nor does anyone else in the world. A claim that the current hokage created, to frame Sannoto and justify brainwashing him, is a claim that has affected him. He has been forced to relocate, travel the world without end, for everyone pursues him for the prize on his head. Only few know of his positioning and those are trusted comrades, people whom he know won’t discern his location to anyone. In light of all of this, restoring his honor is a second priority as he has placed on mission above anything; to protect two children who he believes are the keys to peace. As of now, the children were still asleep in a hotel not too far away from the forest he was walking through. He had heard of bandits throughout the forest, but they posed no concern. What he had heard that truly caught his interest was that an Uchiha lay in the woods. This could be Six, thus he had to find out at all cost. The children were safe back in the hotel, just in case things went wrong. Suddenly, a tree fell causing the Senju to leap in the air, but with this he saw an Uchiha Clan emblem in the distance. This had to be Raido. Sannoto leaped towards the Uchiha, shouting.. “Raido!” over and over.. As the afternoon sun showered its might to the world, A man roamed across the forest. who lived within the shadows of the Great Nation roamed around seeking adventures. He was Fang, a magician of the dark world. Shinzui, or as most in the great nations knew him, as Fang, was once a famed Uchiha from the Leaves, who had faked his death to escape from the tortures of Shinobi life and had lived with a hope of finding a answer of life. The Uchiha, roamed the forest like it was a usual thing to do, taking breaks in between his steps while admiring the beauty of nature. He could smell strong chakra signatures, here and there. Soon he was surrounded by forest thieves. Red little Robin Hoods. Little did they knew was that they had met a certain God of Death and were leaving there final mom.......*SFX* A kunai slashed through the men, who grasped has they took their final breath. The impact of a fight causing a a snap on a branch, creating sound, which was quite unnatural in the silent forest. Shinzui's ears, which weren't has powerful has his nose picked up the words of a certain Uchiha, a Uchiha whom he liked to spend time with more than the others. His face turned to the direction of the sound of the name of his brother-in-law, with a wide smile and closed eyes he said, "Who is this ? I smell Senju blood." Sannoto landed in front of the Uchiha, smiling, but then frowning a second later. “Oh, you aren’t Raido”, he stated. His tone implied that he was rather disappointed, a rude way to mistake a person. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and disregarding his disappointed disposition and smiled once more. His smile radiates pleasantness and could comfort the most uncomfortable people. He put his arm behind his head, scratching his scalp. “Sorry about that!”, he apologetically exclaimed, laughing a bit after his statement. “I thought you were my friend, Raido! He’s an Uchiha too, and you guys are pretty rare. Anyway, sorry about the confusion! Anyway, my name is…”, Sannoto paused. Sometimes he forgot about the bounty on his head. This man might’ve been a bounty hunter, he had to be cautious…”My name is Kakumei”, he finished. Shinzui got startled when a well built figure, approached him. A figure, Shinzui had smelt before, but his memory couldn't keep up. His blood-red Kunai getting ready to strike the man in self defense human instinct, but stops inch away from hitting the man. "Hmm, Sorry.." The Uchiha grumbles as he see's the weird facial expression of the member of his rival Clan. "Raido,..eh ?" Shinzui replied, "You are either a fool, or someone who wants to end his life. You are but not a wise man, to rush towards that man." Shinzui lectured has he gave a smile to a imaginative representation of that tall figure of his in-law. "So you are Kakumei Senju eh ? My name is Uchiha Shinzui,... I come from a place pretty far in the West." Shinzui said, has he awaited of the Senju's reply on his views of the mystic man, since wherever he went, he could eavesdrop on several people speaking different views of the man, Shinzui would simply smile that their thoughts, because nobody could actually understand the Raido's way of life. “Senju?”, Sannoto, no Kakumei, stated expressing obvious confusion and surprise. “How did you know that?”, he inquired. He scanned the Uchiha male, observing and taking in every bit of him. A flashback occurred, someone who was monitoring the games a few years back. Suddenly, his memories returned, a man was the decider between he and Raido during the games, disqualifying him for using a few clones. He never expected to see him again, although he had truly never met the man in perspective. “You hosted the Shinigami Games”, Sannoto stated, a smile replacing the dumbfounded expression that once lay upon his visage. "Let's keep it a surprise, because I can smell your chakra loud and clear." Shinzui said has he lit a cigar waving it in the air. "And yes, I did host the games." He continued, "But that doesn't answer on why you are searching for that old ass of a Uchiha." The shinobi world was vast place, and while often times it did seem small, when it came time to travel it was much larger than it let one. Traveling and mucking through the same forest to which both his friend and rival stood and met eye to eye, another man walked not rushing but moving swiftly along the canopy of the maze like forest. This man shared something common with both Sannoto and Shinzui, but differed among them all the same. In their commonalities they all shared the blood of the Sage himself, being conversely apart of both the Uchiha and Senju clan, where they differed was that this man was the union of bloodlines reunited. Coursing and pumping through these veins was the blood of the uchiha, and the Uzumaki, the distant cousin to the Senju. This man had tremendous vitality, life force, and a gargantuan level of chakra. Yet here he walked among men, and by his action was treated as such. The Dark Slayer gracefully leaped tree limb to tree limb, slowly making his way to his destination, another 2-3 days and he would be there, but once he got a scent of the dukkha that was just a few meters in the other direction suddenly that window grew larger. Raido stopped in his tracks and looked in the direction of the sense he picked up and couldn't believe his luck. "Well, well, well Yama I think we're in time for this game of I spy". Raido X said as he folded his arms and smiled confidently. He knew those sources of dukkha anywhere, and those two in one place meant one thing. That of which Raido would go see. Do as you must Raido, I am rather pleased of your action of late, so if you decide to fool around you will not here anything adverse from me. Yama said giving Raido hsi vote of confidence to slack off from the moment. Those words are usually rare to hear from the mouth of the King of Hell, but when Raido did here it, he didn't need to be told twice. Raido set a new course to run into his old friends, who he had not laid eyes on in some years now/. Placing his hand behind his head, Sannoto scratched his scalp, ridding his flesh of its itchy nature. “Well….”, he muttered to himself. “Raido is an old accomplice of mine, a partner if you may so yourself”, Sannoto answered. “Anyway, considering you are not the man that I am looking for”, the Senju claimed, turning his body. “I assume I should be on my way…” "Where do ya thing, you are going ?" Shinzui said has he raised his right hand in a gesture to stop the man. "Do you expect a partner of my friend to leave empty handed after meeting me, I like you," he said has he took a bottle of Habushu from his pocket. "Our meeting here isn't co-incidence, lets be men and get some entertainment,Whatya think ?" Shinzui continued has he threw the alcohol bottle at Sannoto, while suddenly feeling a dense atmosphere in the horizon. Raido had just about closed the distance in between the two men and himself, as he pondered after years of not seeing either man, how would they look or even act toward him. Raido was a great friend and good person, but known mostly for his disappearances, which often laste for months and years for a time, to make matter worse Raido would find himself on that exact same pattern of being gone for along time yet again. Raido flipped to the last branch on the strongest part of the tree and looked down on both men, Raido jumped to the ground and then walked from the tree itself, sauntering in with his usual confidence, and unwavering attitude. "I spy with my little eyes two men who I know, but didn't know, knew each other, seems the world really is getting smaller". Raido X said as he came closer into view of both men. Like always Raido was towering over them as he was much taller than both Shinzui and Sannoto, and much bigger as well, but this was the case for many of instances with Raido. "What brings you two wayyy out here in my neck of the wood"s. Raido X joked as he exchanged looks back and forth. Standing before the ruins of a nation destroyed by those who feared their mighty prowess in the art of sealing technique, Sannoto scanned the area, watching the rips in space and time absorb and spew out objects of all kind. With every rip, every tear in the space-time continuum, an image of a small child flashed within before his eyes, children whom he played with and talked with and adored. His friends were all gone, and he did nothing to prevent it. Hurt, the man dropped onto his knees, apologizing sympathetically to his friends, family, loved ones by blessing the land itself with his peaceful thoughts and desires. With every word he uttered, hoping that his words would reach his loved ones, each syllable radiated a sad nature. Pain was associated with the tone and despair was melded in with the diction. However, suddenly a whisper could be heard not too far away. Quiet, but audible. Sannoto lifted his drooping head, taking his eyes away from the blood-stained soil and upwards, spotting a man of enormous proportions pleasantly walking through this destroyed land. He looked up and saw something that he didn’t have, a smile. Suddenly, Sannoto found himself in the middle dressed with fifteen metal poles that hovered above a pit overflowing with molten rock. The atmosphere, this time, was intense and rather enjoyable as opposed to sad and depressing. He glanced down at the lava, detecting the intense heat slapping radiating from the pit. “Don’t want to touch that”, the Senju muttered to himself, then he smiled randomly. Turning his head, stood the same man with the same pleasant, mesmerizing smile laying upon his satisfying visage. He remembers being overwhelmed with an intense wave of cool air, he ducked and charged at the Uchiha wearing the same smile that he bore. This time, he stood on an arena which sat upon an abyss with no end in sight. The whispers of the wind caressing the inside of the abyss was loud and intimidating, startling anyone who were within its reach, as if those who have fallen prey to falling into it were communicating, attempting to drive him insane. The same Uchiha male, entered onto the stage bearing the same smile, the bright smile that Sannoto had grown accustomed to seeing, one on his own face. A wave of fire suddenly fell from the sky, masking the image of this Uchiha and pulling Sannoto back into reality. The Senju male blinked, glancing at Raido who was seemingly awaiting an answer. A split second of subconscious thought, triggered just by his appearance, Sannoto followed suit with the Uchiha’s smile. Replicating it, he waved his hand towards Raido. “Well, howdy do!?”, he inquired, his tone expressing a phase of excitement and generosity. “Looks like today is my lucky day. My eternal rival sits before me, ready to take a challenge I assume”, the young man questioned. Category:Role-Play